1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a server, particularly to a server chassis capable of accessing and rotating storage devices accommodated therein.
2. Related Art
The conventional server system mainly has electronic components such as the motherboard, the storage devices, or the power supply installed in the casing, and the interior space of the casing is usually divided into a plurality of insertion spaces which are provided to accommodate multiple storage devices arranged in an array. The most common storage device includes a hard disk drive or a solid state drive, etc. However, due to the demand of calculation ability and massive data storage, the server needs to accommodate more storage devices in a very limited casing space. Therefore, the size of the server casing also needs to be change correspondingly.
However, since the user needs to change or replace the storage devices in the server, the server casing needs to reserve sufficient space for replacing or accessing the storage devices. Therefore, if the interior of the casing of the server is provided with storage devices arranged side by side, the length of the casing also needs to be elongated, which increases the space occupied by the server system and causes inconvenience to the user.